The present invention relates generally to accessories for use with a computer mouse. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support pad that is affixed to a computer mouse in order to provide support to the hand and wrist of the user.
It is well known that the extended use of a computer pointing device, such as a computer mouse, can cause a computer user to suffer from cumulative trauma disorder (CTD) or repetitive strain injuries (RSI). Computer users can often be afflicted with pains in the hands and the wrists caused by excessive wrist movements such as flexion and extension of the wrist.
Studies have shown that pressure on the underside of the wrist can irritate wrist tissue causing inflammation that can compress the median nerve, and increase the risk of carpal tunnel syndrome. Repetitive stress injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, can be disabling and are costly, both in terms of medical expenses and in terms of lost work time.
There are many other products on the market that support or raise/realign the hand/wrist area. They are equally supportive across the width of the wrist. While the pressure to the center of the wrist may be less than pressing on a hard desk, it is still pressure on the center of the hand/wrist area.
There are mouse pads on the market that have raised a padded or gel back edges, freeing the hand/wrist area of pressure, but compressing the tendons, vessels, and nerves slightly farther up on the forearm. This forearm area rubs or saws across the padding as the mouse and hand are moved. There are also assorted cushions, both movable and stationary, wearable wrist splints, and gloves; all with the same result, equal pressure across the wrist and central carpal tunnel area. Many of these products, like this mouse cushion, also raise the wrist, providing a more neutral hand/wrist position.
There is therefore a need for a support pad support pad for use with a computer mouse that provides support to the hand and wrist of the user while minimizing or eliminating support pressure from the forearm and preventing compression of the tendons, vessels and nerves in the forearm.